


The Caring Kind

by misura



Category: A Place of Greater Safety - Hilary Mantel
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not sharing my wife with you," Camille says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caring Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliterate/gifts).



"I'm not sharing my wife with you," Camille says, "It would be uncivilized," and Danton thinks, since when do you care about civilized behavior, Camille; I know you, there's not a civilized bone in your body, except then Camille adds, "Although I suppose I have no objection if you and she would share _me_ ," and Danton thinks, there you are then, there's the Camille I know.

"How is that more civilized?" Lucile, not Danton; Danton knows better than to ask these things of Camille, who might answer if the mood strikes him, and then what?

Some answers are best left ungiven. Ignorance is not bliss, but it gives one credible deniability; it will permit Danton to speak of Camille to other people and lie shamelessly, without any guilt.

"Why, it's because the entire world revolves around Camille, of course." Danton, not Camille.

"Quite," Camille says, looking around for another wine bottle - a full one. "Sharing me is just a display of good taste on your side; sharing Lolotte would merely imply I'm not the jealous, possessive type of husband, even if I'm a rather terrible human being for imagining I have any say in whether or not she takes a lover. You see, it's an entirely different sort of thing."

Lucile laughs, and Danton thinks, this it is, then.

Happiness.


End file.
